


Cazando un Spock

by Mesic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: BAMF Leonard "Bones" McCoy, First Time, Fluff and Humor, High Spock, M/M, Treasure Hunting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/pseuds/Mesic
Summary: Este es el Buzón de mensajes del Capitan Kirk de la USS Enterprise.Reproduciendo totalidad de mensajes:>  "Capitán, incidente..."    > "¡Jim trae tú culo...!"    > "...levanto la orden de cuarentena"    > "¿Hay alguien ahí?"   >  "¡Dispara!... ¡no funciona McCoy!…".Grabaciones terminadas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Como parte del evento Valentino Slash II, Fic de regalo para Liz Sel con el prompt:  
> Spirk, 1era vez, tema principal, fiesta que se les fue de las manos.  
> Este es mi debut dentro del ship Spirk, por lo que me he tomado algunas libertades creativas. Realmente espero sorprenderte Liz Sel.

“Capitán Kirk, lamentamos la demora, la Cámara ha aceptado la adición de Serkx IV a la Federación, nuestros embajadores viajaran a la Tierra para ratificar el acuerdo tan pronto sea posible”.

“Me alegra escucharlo Concejal, en nombre de la Federación una vez más doy la bienvenida y reafirmo el apoyo de la Flota a Serkx IV, agradezco la…”   ** _ping ping…_**   Jim da un vistazo rápido a su cintura “la oportunidad dada y la confian…” **_ping ping_ _…_ **  “confianza puesta en nuestras…”  ** _ping ping ping_** … arrebatando el comunicador y forzando una sonrisa en el rostro. “Si me permite un momento, deberes de Capitán.”

Dando media vuelta en busca de un poco de privacidad y maldiciendo entre dientes. “Jim aquí, especifique que no debía ser interrumpido salvo una emergencia, ¿qué ocurre?”.

“Capitán, teniente Chekov al habla, hemos tenido un _incidente_ con el Comandante Spock, solicitamos su presencia a la brevedad… ¿Comandante?,  aléjese de los controles… no toque... por favor señor, retroceda... ¡no!, no el botón rojo, ¡nooo!”.   _Trasmisión finalizada._

“¿Chekov?”. Confundido, Jim solo puede ver la pantalla mostrando 13 mensajes perdidos, al menos 6 son de Huesos.  Carajo y justo cuando estaba siguiendo el protocolo por primera vez. No digan que no lo intento.

Respirando hondo, Jim  encara al Concejal, se excusa y se dirige a paso rápido rumbo al hangar, “Reproducir el resto de los mensajes”, es lo último que se oye resonar en la sala cavernosa.

 

>>><<<

 

**_-Mensaje 1_**

“ ¡Jim trae tú culo perezoso ahora mismo, tú duende de sangre verde se ha vuelto loco!”.

**_-Mensaje 2_**

“¿Qué te toma tanto tiempo?... ¡Muuuuaaac!...Oh Dios mío, ¡maldición Spock, suelta a Chekov!”.

**_-Mensaje 3_**

“¡Crash!, ¡Ay!, Quítate de encima orejas de ayudante de Santa… ¡qué f#ck!, ¿no qué solo comes pasto?”.

**_-Mensaje 4_**

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, Director Médico del U.S.S Enterprise, levanto la orden de cuarentena, cualquier personal de la tripulación que no sea indispensable manténgase a resguardo en la zona ubicada. Autorizo a disparar para aturdir al Comandante Spock a la vista, en lo posible permanezca alejado del sujeto, repito no se  acerque al sujeto. McCoy fuera”.

 

 >>><<<

 

Mandando al diablo la discreción,  Jim corre los últimos pasos para abordar la nave y pensar que solo los había dejado hacia dos horas. Gritando órdenes a Cupcake para salir de órbita, Jim alcanza para el comunicador nuevamente.

 

>>><<<

**_-Mensaje 7_ **

“Aquí Sulu. Juro que si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no lo creería Jim, puedes creer que…¡boom, boom!... espera un momento, algo se escucha en la zona del teletransportador… ¡jijiji!... ¿Hay alguien ahí?, pregunta estúpida Sulu...Señor Spock si pudiera caminar hacia mí,  ah! ah! ah!, ni lo piense, no corra, ¡que no corra dije!”.

**_-Mensaje 9_ **

“Uhura. No sé qué te toma tanto tiempo, pero juro Jim que si no estás aquí pronto, ve despidiéndote de tu descendencia…Jim, algo a ocurrido a Spock, el va a estar tan _avergonzado_ después de esto… por cierto, pensé que ustedes ya _habían_ …no importa, solo apúrate”.

**_-Mensaje 10_ **

“¡Dispara de nuevo!… ¡no funciona!, es el cuarto tiro McCoy… dispara hasta que funcione… Dr., Comandante Spock ha sido visto rumbo al invernadero… Chekov sujeta esto, perfecto, vamos a cazar a ese duende... Dr. no podemos  hacer eso al Comandante… Spock fue salvaje, si digo que cazaremos a Spock, tú respondes _‘_ ¿dónde quiere el tiro señor?’, ¿ _entendido_ teniente?... ¡Señor, si señor!”.

**_-Mensaje 11_ **

“¡Dios, eso es… nunca había visto a nadie usar los pantalones de regulación como chacos!… Sulu deja admirar a Spock…pero Doctor, debe reconocer que eso fue genial, en especial la mezcla de movimiento Tai...  ¡Señor Spock es increíble!, no pensé que los vulcanos podían moverse así… Niños, si ya terminaron su momento de fanboys, ayúdenme a noquearlo…Señor tengo los pantalones… Bien hecho Chekov, ¡mierda no te saques la playera!; Jesús, mis ojos, mis hermosos y puros ojos, ¡para con el striptease!...”.

**_-Mensaje 12_ **

“Capitán es Scotty, hablo desde ingeniería, la gravedad de la nave ha sido activada de nuevo, el teletransportador se ha visto comprometido, estará listo en  5 minutos… ¡Crac! ¡Crac! ¡Crac!… mejor 10. ¿Qué carajos hace esto aquí? es eso… ¿un liguero?”.

**_-Mensaje 13_ **

“Dr. McCoy aquí, la situación ha sido contenida, todos de vuelta a su trabajo… Jim me debes a lo grade, ese duende tuyo casi me provoca un infarto, esta sedado en la enfermería, todo está bien”.

 

>>><<<

 

Jim aborda  la Enterprise, con el corazón en un hilo, se supone que era un día normal como cualquier otro, salvo que habría una pequeña fiesta en honor a Spock, por un avance geológico encontrado en los sustratos de bla bla bla, nada que justificara  este número de llamadas.

Al atravesar la puerta de la enfermería Jim no termina por comprender la extravagante imagen que se le atraviesa; Chekov con la playera de comando rasgada, un trozo faltante de tela de la pierna derecha y una marca roja de labios adornando su mejilla izquierda; Sulu con el uniforme completamente manchado de barro, excepto por el brazo derecho recién vendado y ¿pintura de guerra en el rostro?; Huesos no se queda atrás y luce un moretón en su mandíbula, trozos de su bata cuelgan de su marco y ¿era eso una soga en la cadera de Huesos?.

“Ok, solo hemos estado estacionados alrededor del planeta, ¿Qué demonios les paso?” y ¿dónde está Spock?”. Jim exclama mientras deja de ver a sus tres amigos en busca de su Comandante.

Huesos se adelanta y usa esa voz que delata su enojo a pesar de las capas de profesionalismo y dice. “Sucede que los miembros _bien intencionados_ del club de ciencias... Club de idiotas, si me preguntas. Decidieron brindar por el avance de Spock con esas rocas, usando bebidas obtenidas de Serkx IV. Claro que ninguna de esas _brillantes mentes_ creyeron necesario comprobar si era apto para el metabolismo vulcano, caso que déjame aclararte Jim, ¡no lo es!, prácticamente Spock conoció al primo bastardo del chocolate terra y se drogo con él”.

Lanzando un suspiro, continúa. “Estamos hablando de un niño dejado solo con los dulces de Halloween, el _infierno_ para los padres… la sobrecarga lo mando en un frenesí y  en lugar de contenerlo, los _cerebros_ decidieron que era buena idea dejar que se relajara”.

“Como resultado Spock apago la gravedad, causo daños en el teletransportador, destruyo el jardín botánico de Sulu, rompió un ascensor, subyugo a 2 oficiales de seguridad, se abalanzo a abrazar a cualquiera que se topaba y beso a Chekov, en la mejilla, para que no hagas un drama… y déjame decirte Jim, pagaras la factura de mi quiropráctico, imagínate a un perro de 100 kilos abalanzándose sobre ti mientras te abraza y te corta la respiración. Y todo esto mientras corría medio desnudo y pregonaba cuanto ama a su T'hy'la”.

Las mejillas de Jim corrieron rojas. ¡Dios, Spock era tan cuddler y desinhibido mientras estaba ebrio!. No que eso ocurriera muy seguido.

Suspirando y pasando sus manos  por el cabello, Jim los despide. “Me haré cargo a partir de ahora chicos, gracias por detenerlo, vayan a descansar, ¡cuida ese brazo Sulu! y en serio Huesos, agradezco que lo detuvieras”.

“Para eso son los amigos Jim, solo asegúrate que ese duende no beba fuera de sus cuartos sin ti, está en la habitación de atrás, dormirá la mona hasta el siguiente ciclo”. McCoy termina mientras se dirige a su habitación, después de tan agotadora persecución merece un largo descanso, aunque ahora tenía tanto material  de chistes y chantaje que bien valió la pena, se carcajeo paso a paso.

 

>>><<<

 

Spock yacía recostado en su lado derecho, completamente ajeno al mundo, quitándose las botas Jim se coló en el espacio restante de la cama, era la primera vez que veía a Spock dormido, a pesar de estar en una relación, aun no había compartido cama con el vulcano, que Spock requiriera menos horas de sueño y los dos estuvieran ocupados con sus respectivas asignaciones, no dejo mucho tiempo para compartir solos.

“Hola Spock, parece que tuviste toda una aventura hoy, seguro más divertido que estar hablando con el Concejal. Me hubiera encantado verte, no importa, una vez estés despierto veremos la grabación de las cámaras, es bueno que te hayas divertido, lamento haberme perdido tu celebración, estoy tan orgulloso de ti T'hy'la. Buenas noches Amor”.

 Sin duda Jim no imagino que la primera vez que compartiría cama con su pareja seria así, pero ya habría más noches para ellos.

Estaba agotado de las horas llenas de protocolo, mientras su mano izquierda toma la homologa de su pareja en un beso vulcano, Jim no deja de sonreír, su primera vez durmiendo juntos,  tan singular y única como ellos.

Dejando que el sueño le arrastre, Jim nunca soltó la mano de Spock.


End file.
